The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been developed resulting in unprecedented expansion of computer networks, television networks, telephony networks, and the like, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of communications.
Current and future networking technologies facilitate the utilization of various mechanisms for supporting the communications needs of users. Users can now readily use audio, video, and text based communications solutions to interact with their friends, family, business partners, and the like. Many of these communications solutions require an identifier or contact information detail, such as a phone number, address, screen name, or the like to facilitate contacting a particular party.